autobotsgirl
by yatjaflower
Summary: je ne sais pas ce qui marrive, je doit fair part a une guerre pour ramener la paix sur terre. decepticons vs autobots je ne sais pas quelle choisir, je suis confue sil vous plais oh primus maider a choisir kel clan...


**transformer ch1: presentations...**

**Comment puis-je vous parler de qui je suis si ses pour dire que je suis une allspark, vous aller me demander Quesque ses non! Mais dans se cas je vais vous le dire. Quand notre planète a vue le jour c'était au cube nommer allspark, nous étions plus développer dans nombrable domaines. Mais il existait 2 race qui s'entretuait pour le pouvoir, les decepticon le voulais pour Reigner sur tout le monde.**

**Mais les autobots voulais que non seulement le cube sois pour des raisons de remettre la vie sur leur planète, mais aussi bien être capable a la fois de protéger les autre monde dans tout système solaire. Alors bien avant que la guerre as éclaté le cube a fait naitre une sous race avec ses pouvoir, nous étions des fragments de lui mais plusieurs d'entre nous sont mort dans la bataille.**

**Alors pour couronner le tout quand le cube perdîmes tout espoir il prit la fuite vers une planète nommer terre, a partir de la une nouvelle allspark fut née crée dans la forme humaine mais tout aussi immortelle que les cybertronien.**

**Vous aller dire que ses étrange mais ses la réalité car je suis a la recherche de la vérité, je suis née sur terre grâce au allspark originel. mais pendant les année que je fut ici j'ai changer de nom & de mode de vie nombrable fois, jusqu' au jour ou je rencontras une famille qui as sue m'aider a m'intégrer.**

**Pour commencer cette histoire ses simple je suis calysia Torne, je suis la dernière de l'espèce de l'allspark originel. Mes yeux son d'un bleu/dorer se qui est rare pour ma race, j'ai des cheveux rouge de la couleur du sang & suis race blanche.**

**Je suis dans un corps humain pour ma sécurité, mais se qui est drôle ses que je peux m'unir a tout se qui est électronique. Voiture, téléphone, ordinateur & autre choses, j'adore par dessus tout me transformer n'importe comment car cela me r' appelle que je suis libre.**

**Donc maintenant revenons a comment j'ai rencontré Samuel James witwicky, un nom étrange mais sa famille as sue m'aider nombrable fois.**

**...( me regarda sur le toit ): calysia descend on vas chercher SAM a l'école..**

**calysia( sautas au sol ): d'accord ou on vas âpres Ron...**

**Ron: lui chercher une voiture & peut être la tienne...**

**calysia( regarda le sol ): je sais que ses étrange mais je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir aider dans le passer votre famille mas aider génération en générations...**

**ron( me serras a lui ): je suis heureux calysia tu est comme notre fille a moi & Judy...**

**calysia: j'ai promis au nom de Primus de protéger cette famille mais quant est t-il de SAM... il vas connaitre bientôt la vérité sur mes origine & de plus cela nous métrerais en danger...**

**Ron( remontais mon visage ): on reparleras plus tard mais Vien...**

**calysia: je te suis..**

**Sur cela nous somme partit en directions de l'école secondaire de Sam, pk je le suis pas moi même car j'ai terminer l'écoles il y a très longtemps. Mais quand Sam avais des problèmes je me déplaçais & je foutais une racler au personne qui lui fessais du mal, depuis que j'ai rencontré cette famille je me suis attacher de tout mon spark.**

**a noter arriver Sam est monter dans la voiture heureux d'avoir eu une bonne note, il mas sourit & nous somme partit lui chercher une voiture...**

**sam: dit moi papa pk calysia est si jeune...**

**ron: elle est pas si jeune Sam...**

**sam: je sais mais... on aurais dit quelle ne peut pas vieillir...**

**calysia: qu'es qui te fait dire cela Sam..**

**sam: quand jetait jeune tu est ainsi maintenant on aurais dit que tu est immortel..**

**ron: Sam un jour tu comprendre ras tout cela ...**

**sam: je voudrais commencer a comprendre car elle est avec notre famille depuis longtemps..**

**calysia( le regardais tristement ): un jour Sam tu vas savoir la vérité mais pour lors ses trop dangereux que je dévoile tout d' un seule coup...**

**sam: mais pk... pk pas maintenant..**

**calysia: il est trop tôt Sam... cela pourrais te mettre a toi & ta famille être danger...**

**Pendant notre route j'avais sentit quelque choses de familier venir vers nous, je ne pouvais me l'expliquer mais je ne prêtais pas vraiment attentions. Jetait rester dans la voiture quelque instant pour me détendre, a ma sortit je regardais les voiture & restait capter sur 2 seule...**

**calysia( la caressais ): Sam que pence tu de cette camaro 1981...**

**sam( arrivas & regardais ): elle est plutôt cool elle fait sport..**

**calysia( la couleur ): je sais au moins comment la nommer..**

**sam( touchais au volant ): comment..**

**calysia: en regardent bien je pourrais la nommer bumblebee...**

**sam( regardais & sourit ): dit moi sais tu Quesque ses...**

**calysia( regardais & fit de gros yeux ): je... pas vraiment mais ses une marque très rare...**

**ron: alors calysia as tu trouver une voiture que tu aime...**

**calysia: oui une seulement ( allais vers une voiture rouge & ors )**

**ron: elle est très jolie ses une mustang GT 2008...**

**calysia: oui elle me ressemble beaucoup..**

**ron: combien pour les 2...**

**vendeur( réfléchissais ): si on les arrange bien je ...**

**sam: mais nous les préférons comme cela..**

**Vendeur: tu vas me laisser finir 5 mille pour celle si...**

**ron: pas plus de 4 & l'autre...**

**vendeur: 5 mille aussi..**

**calysia: je vais les prendre les 2 j'ai assez sur moi ...**

**ron: tu est sur calysia..**

**calysia: oui j'ai travailler fort bien longtemps alors de toute façons...**

**Vendeur: ses attendu venez a l'intérieur...**

**a notre retour a la maison jetait la a nettoyer ma voiture pour la rendre plus brillante, Ron & Judy me regardèrent faire avec une crainte au visage que je pouvais sentir. **

**a suivre ch2: appelle...**


End file.
